Cake
by K9GM3
Summary: Not actually about cake. Cat/Trina, companion story to 'The Paris Hilton Method'.


**A/N: Remember _Terrible_? Well, this is kind of like that, except with a different challenge. This time, the challenge was to have Cat and Trina make a porno. Needless to say, that's what the story is about.**

**The companion story is demondreaming's _The Paris Hilton Method_. You may cast votes if you feel like it, but even if you don't, you should go ahead and read her story as well. It's probably better.**

**Now, without further ado... let's get to it.**

* * *

><p>It was a warm, sunny day in Los Angeles, as one might expect. Many people chose to spend this day outside, and for good reasons: birds were singing, squirrels scurried absolutely everywhere and the grass was as soft as it gets. The students of Hollywood Arts had decided that the local park would be a good place to spend the day. André and Tori were trying (unsuccessfully) to teach Robbie how to ride a bicycle, Beck and Jade had found a somewhat secluded spot and were already in a state of partial undress, and Rex was quietly working on his tan.<p>

Or at least, that's what Cat imagined as she sat indoors, staring out of the window and wishing she could go outside as well. No such luck, though: Trina needed her help. With what, she wasn't _entirely_sure… all she knew was that it involved cleaning. Trina was busy with a camera and not paying attention to Cat. Cat never liked being ignored, but she knew the curvy girl well enough to know that attention came when she was needed, and not a moment earlier.

Trina, too, was imagining. Unlike Cat's simple, achievable daydream, though, she dreamed of being a name people search the Internet for. Trina hadn't paid much attention the flood of viral videos over the years, dismissing them as beneath her dignity. However, when she finally decided to check one of them out, she couldn't help but be impressed by the number of views. And while she did realise that most of the comments were negative, Trina was also a firm believer in the saying 'no such thing as bad publicity'. She'd spent most of last week writing the script, and now all she needed was a good French maid costume. That's where Cat came in. The girl was spacey, but she took orders well and was good at what she did. If she remembered to do it.

…That was a legitimate concern, actually.

"Hey, Cat… you brought the costume, right?" The girl's face lit up when she realised she was being spoken to. Trina almost felt guilty for ignoring her all those minutes… almost. Fame had its price. Sometimes, people's feelings couldn't be considered. Cat would understand.

"Yep! I got it right here!" She held up an empty hand. The girls both stared at it for a few seconds, then a puzzled look appeared on Cat's face. "I thought I had it right here…" She double-checked her hand, determined that it really wasn't there, and began looking around the room. Trina, having spotted the bag in Cat's other hand, tried unsuccessfully to get the tiny girl's attention. "I think I forgot…" Cat admitted after a fruitless search of Trina's room.

"Cat… look at your left hand." Trina was sure that she had a reason to ask for Cat's help, but she was beginning to think that her merits weren't worth the troubles of working with her. That thought was only reinforced when Cat giggled loudly at her own mistake, slapped her forehead, grinned at Trina and showed no sign of actually giving her the costume. Trina rolled her eyes and went over to fetch it.

When she saw it, her doubts about working with Cat vanished: she had to admit that Cat was _really_ good. The outfit was expertly sewn, with great attention to detail, generous cleavage (which would surely draw more viewers) and liberal use of white lace. She could only imagine how much work Cat must have put into it…

There were a lot of things that could make Cat happy. Anyone who spent one day with her could confirm that. However, some things were more effective than others, and getting approval was definitely at the top of that list. Trina didn't verbally acknowledge her good work, nor did she say 'thanks', but Cat could tell from her face that she was impressed. It felt good. Then Trina began to strip, in order to try on the outfit. That was another thing that made Cat happy – seeing people naked was like a non-verbal sign of trust. That, and Trina was pretty good-looking. Cat may be Cat, but she was also human.

Trina didn't see it the same way – to her, being naked was just an opportunity to show off her rockin' hot body. Cat seemed to like it, judging by her smile and the way she eyed Trina's curves. Another merit came to mind, this one a lot less innocent than costume design. It was worth considering, but right now, a video had to be made and Trina couldn't allow distractions. As she got into the French maid costume, she couldn't help but notice that it came on a lot more easily than the clothes she usually bought, yet still accentuated her curves perfectly. _She is good… this video is going to be amazing._

"OK, ready?" Trina's voice snapped Cat out of her daydream, in which she and Trina had been entangled. Cat felt her cheeks beginning to burn, which Trina responded to with a provocative grin. The redhead got the impression that Trina knew what she had been thinking about, which only intensified the blush. It took her a couple of seconds to actually process the question.

"Um… ready for what?"

"The scene… my leap to fame! You've read the script, right?"

"What script?"

"Ugh…" The thought occurred to Trina that Cat was good at what she did, but useless for everything else. Considering her current look of utter confusion, that probably wasn't too far beside the truth. Although to be fair, confusion was practically Cat's default expression. "Look, you're playing a rich lady. I'll bring you a cake, trip and fall into it. We record it, upload it to Youtube, it'll get millions of views and then I'll be famous."

To Cat, that didn't seem like a very good plan. It seemed like a video she would want to watch, though… maybe Trina was onto something. So instead of the objections she probably should have made, she nodded enthusiastically and followed Trina downstairs. Once they got the Vegas' kitchen, Cat saw the most delicious cake ever: it had whipped cream and gorgeous frosting decorations and it just looked so good…

"Oh… I gotta pee," Trina announced. "Wait here." With Trina gone, Cat had a decision to make. She could either leave the cake for Trina to trip and fall into (the right thing to do) or she could eat it (the yummy thing to do). The decision was an easy one, of course: she ate until her tummy ached. When Trina came back, Cat thought of sharing some of the cake with her, but then she remembered that it wasn't really her cake to begin with. With that realisation came a second one, namely that she probably shouldn't have eaten the cake. Too late for that, though.

Trina knew that she probably should have been angry at Cat. Baking was hard work, and the cake was the key element of the video (after Trina herself, of course). What she actually felt was closer to relief than anything: planting her face into a cake would lead to fame, and she was willing to sacrifice quite a lot for that, but it wasn't the most enjoyable way of doing it. By eating the cake, Cat had opened up a far better alternative… she just had to play her cards right.

"Cat! You ruined everything!" Cat looked at the ground, trying to think of an excuse. What she did was wrong, and she knew it – it seemed like a good idea at the time, but then so did pinching Jade's arm to get the dark girl's attention. She wondered if Trina would react the same way. Probably not, but she still prepared herself to run away if need be. Luckily, Trina was offering her another way out. "You'll have to help me make another video. Go wash up and meet me in my bedroom."

A few minutes later, the two girls were in Trina's bedroom. The camera was positioned carefully on Trina's desk, aimed at the bed. Cat, still enjoying the aftertaste of that cake, was humming softly as Trina made sure the room was properly lit. After making sure that there would be no lens flares or inconvenient shades, she called Cat over to the bed. Cat sat down, eyes fixed on Trina. Trina went over to the camera, and returned when it was recording. Then Cat felt Trina's lips against hers. It was surprising, but kind of nice… Trina was a good kisser, Cat decided. She wasn't sure why the camera was necessary, but it didn't seem important.

"Don't be startled," Trina whispered into Cat's ear. Despite the warning, Cat jerked in surprise when Trina pushed her down to the bed and slid a hand down her pants. It wasn't unpleasant, but a more detailed warning would have been nice. Of course, that didn't mean Cat didn't appreciate what Trina was doing to her: her fingers were very dexterous and the kissing was still very nice. As much as she enjoyed this particular kind of attention, she did feel like she should be doing something in return.

Cat's tiny hand on her leg was a pleasant surprise. Trina had planned on doing the work (it wasn't something she had really trusted Cat with), but if Cat wanted to make it mutual, Trina wasn't going to complain. The hand snuck up her leg, beneath the apron and the dress, directly touching Trina's quickly dampening centre. Cat wasn't as experienced as Trina, but it was better than nothing.

Then Cat began trembling under her. Trina could imagine quite well what the small girl was feeling: she'd felt it numerous times herself. No matter how many times she did, though, she never got bored of it. And in a moment of selflessness, Trina was grateful that she could give Cat this experience. She wasn't sure if Cat had had an orgasm before, but it didn't seem unlikely that she hadn't. And if anyone had to be her first, it might as well be someone as good as _the_ Trina Vega.

Cat was vaguely aware of Trina taking her hand and placing it away from her. She could hear the other girl getting up and walking over to the camera. And, with great focus, she could hear the words "…call me next year." Then Trina came back and gave her a kiss, which returned Cat to the world around her. "You did great, Cat. Nice job."

"What…?" Talking was still kind of hard. "What did I do? Who's calling you?"

"You were great at showing how good I am. And as for who's calling me… let's call them plan B. You know, with some practice, you could be a decent partner…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Hey, how much is left of that cake?"


End file.
